Liquid toners have been in use for a great many years. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,651, and in a number of other patents and publications based on this patent, liquid toner having fibrous or tentacular toner particles made of various material was described.
There has been a need to provide a liquid toner, which when used to form an image on a substrate, forms a more abrasion resistant image than those formed by prior art liquid toners.
It is known in the printing art to add particles, for example polyethylene particles, to ink or to the surface of the substrate in order to improve the abrasion resistance of the ink. Such particles project from the surface of the printed image and the image is more resistant to abrasion from paper. However, abrasion resistance to a conforming eraser is increase by a much smaller amount, if at all.
It is also known in the art to coat an already printed image with an abrasion resistant coating.